Miracle in the making
by Ricki95
Summary: What happens when you are a world class athlete Ronda Rousey and suddenly your whole world gets turned upside down?
1. Um what?

My routine the past three weeks has been the same.. Wake up, get sick, shower, get sick, eat, throw it right back up, go to training, get sick at least three times there, come home and eat again and immediately get sick again and I would get sick continuously until I was so wore out I fell asleep. I live with my three best friends who are also all fighters marina, jessamyn and Shayna.. We know each other like the back of our hands and we know when somebody is sick or hurt without them even saying it

I was at the table for breakfast with marina spoke up  
"Did you and josh ever have sex?" She asked and I laughed at the fact that she brought up my ex boyfriend that I'd just broken up with like two months ago  
"Well we dated for two and a half years I hope he got a little something in that time or I wouldn't have been a good girlfriend" I said sarcastically  
"I think what everybody is trying to get at is you need to take a pregnancy test" jessamyn said I almost choked  
"What? Are you kidding me?" I laughed  
"Think about it! You've gotten sick everyday for the past three weeks all day long! You have headaches and backaches everyday and it's not from training! You've been in a weird mood lately!" Shayna said  
"Ok stop it! I've gotten sick because the doctors said I have stomach ulcers and my head and back hurting is because I am going so hard in training and I'm in a weird mood because I'm training simple as that... I'm not pregnant!" I said  
"Then prove it to us..." Marina said  
"How?" I asked  
"Go to your gynecologist and we'll all come with you to see if the stomach ulcers are acting up again"

I was laying in the exam room on the table when my doctor walked in she smiled at me  
"We have an audience today?" She asked I laughed  
"Yeah... They wanted to come to see what's wrong with me.." I said  
"Well lay back for me and we'll start the ultrasound to see if those ulcers are getting worse.." She said and I laid down she put the wand inside me because they can't use the normal one or they won't be able to see anything she searched and searched before smiling  
"See.." I pointed and the screen "ulcer!" I said to my friends  
"Yes.. There are ulcers but right over here..." She moved the wand a little and pointed at the screen  
"This... Is not an ulcer.." She said I heard the girls gasp and squeal and smile "it's your baby.."  
"What?" I asked looking at the screen  
"Right here... You can see the little arms and legs.."  
"Oh my god..." I said  
"You're measuring at 7 weeks 4 days.." She said I immediately started to freak out I've been training and fighting the past few weeks she put my mind at ease when she pressed a few buttons and a thumping sound filled the room  
"The heartbeat sounds great..." She said

no no no no.. this is not happening.. nope no… but hearing that heartbeat made me realize this was happening… i'm having a baby… oh my god..

 _ ******** Uh oh... How is everybody gonna react? What will Ronda do about her career? How does this effect her life? Stay tuned!**_


	2. Breaking The News

Chapter 2: Telling everyone… oh boy..

We got home and I sat on the couch looking at the pictures.. I was mesmerized by the fact that I was pregnant it all made perfect since. Now I had to tell everybody the news to say I'm terrified is an understatement

"Has it sunk in yet?" Marina asked  
"No..." I said  
"How do you think Josh is gonna take it?"  
"No idea.."  
"Ron.. Snap out of it.." Marina said  
"Yeah.. You're gonna have a baby..." Jessamyn said  
"I know that! Sorry if I'm not completely ecstatic like you three.. I'm growing another human inside me.. That's a lot of news to take in!" I snapped at them and went upstairs I took out my phone knowing I had to start telling people I texted Josh to see if we could meet up he of course agreed to meet with me tonight after that another person popped in my head.. Mom.. I froze and got terrified again.. She was not gonna take this well.. I felt myself getting nauseas again and ran to the bathroom and got sick after I finished I leaned back against the wall and cried  
"You're the one that's doing this to me..." I pointed and said to my unborn child

As I pulled in the driveway of my mom's house I sat in my car before getting out, trying to give myself a pep talk to get out and tell her, I knew I needed to do it.. It wasn't going to be pleasant but I needed to tell her…

As I walked up to the door and knocked my heart was racing, I was nauseas again and I don't know if it was because I was nervous or because there is another human inside me.. I heard the door knob turn and there she stood…

"ronda… I wasn't expecting you.. Is everything ok?" she asked i looked down at my feet trying to fight back tears  
"Um mom.. We need to talk.." I said she led me to the couch as we sat there for around 5 minutes in silent she kept looking at me waiting for for me to talk  
"Okay… You're about to give me a heart attack.. What's wrong?" she asked  
"I'm not sure how to say it… Just please don't be mad.. I don't know how to tell you this.." I said  
"Ronda stop stalling! Just spit it out!" she said  
"I'm having a baby.." I said quietly  
"What?" she asked tilting her head  
I took a deep breath "I'm gonna have a baby…." I said a little louder  
"What?" she asked  
"I'm-" i started before she cut me off  
"I heard you! What do you mean you're having a baby? Are you insane? Do you know what that means?" she yelled standing up I felt like a little kid again being scolded for doing something wrong  
"Yes mom.. I know what it means.. I'm having a baby…" I said  
"see you say it but I don't think you believe it.." she said  
"I do believe it.. trust me.. I heard the heartbeat and saw it on the screen so i know what's happening.. ready or not.. It's happening.." I said she rolled her eyes as i got up to leave.. when she's like this it's best to just leave her alone..

*****

After leaving my Mom's house I went to meet josh, I was sitting at the park waiting for Josh I saw him come up and sit down we talked about everything..  
"Ok.., the real reason I brought you here..." I said and I felt myself start to cry  
"Hey... What's going on?" He asked grabbing my hand to comfort me like he always did  
"I got some news today that's gonna change everybody's life..."  
"Okay..." He said encouraging me to go on  
"I uh.. I'm pregnant.." I said  
"What?" He asked  
"I'm pregnant.." I said again  
"Oh my god..." He said  
"Yeah.." I said looking down  
"Oh my god baby..." He smiled and held me  
"You're not mad?" I asked shocked  
"No! You're making me a dad.. How can I not be ecstatic about that?" He asked I smiled he was happy..  
"Kiss me..." I said and he leaned in kissing me for the first time in three months he pulled away  
"I love you.. So much" he said  
"What does this mean?" I asked him  
"Let's try again... We owe that much to our baby.." He said  
"Ok..." I said shyly  
"I promise you I will be 100% truthful and loyal and it will never happen again" he said

 _ ********well... that went well.. I wonder how the rest of the world will react? dun dun dun Stay tuned!**_


	3. Relationship or not?

We ended up going back to Josh's house where I'd lived for three years previously. We were in living room sitting on the couch  
"So how are you feeling?" He asked  
"Nauseas everyday almost all the time but hungry and the same time so it's pretty tricky" I said  
"Have you ate? Are you hungry?" He asked  
"Yes I ate but if you had mint ice cream I wouldn't be opposed" I said and he laughed  
"Point taken.." He said getting up going to the kitchen he came back in with the ice cream and two spoons he fed it to me "good?" He asked I nodded  
"So good" I said he kissed me I missed this but it can't last..

I woke up the next morning in bed with arms wrapped around me I started to stir and the nausea hit full force I barely made it to the bathroom I felt Josh pull my hair back I was so embarrassed  
"Oh my god... I'm so sorry.." I said wiping my mouth with a paper towel I rinsed my mouth and went in search of a mint  
"You're sorry for getting sick?" Josh asked "it's all part of the process.." He said "you don't ever have to apologize for any part of this process"  
"I just I'm not used to having somebody with me and throwing up in front of somebody.." I said  
"Hey.. Don't be embarrassed..I'm here and I'm gonna be here every step of the way" he said  
"Look.. I want to believe that you will never cheat on me I do.. but it's hard to get over that and now with a baby being thrown into the middle of it I just don't know if it's the best idea for us to be together.." I said and his face fell I had upset him, he thought we were getting back together..  
"ok.. I understand but at least let me try and prove it to you, let me regain your trust and show you that i'm serious.. let me come to appointments, let's hang out more, let's do this together and then maybe if you want we can try this again eventually" He said I looked at my hands  
"Ok but no relationship talk.. We focus on the baby.. that's it.." I said and he shook his head in agreement

I told my coaches, Dana, and the rest of my friends.. My friends were excited, My coaches were upset but they gave me their blessing, Dana was probably the most accepting out of everybody I told which i was surprised that he would be ok with me taking so much time away but like he said "You're gonna do whatever you want anyway and I can't stop you.." Which was true no matter what he said I knew what I had to do…

 _ ******* I wonder If josh is ever gonna regain Ronda's trust? Can they really not have a relationship as they try to prepare for their baby? stay tuned!**_


End file.
